


You Belong With Me

by SincerelySalty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Have you ever thought, just maybe? You belong with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Wattpad, originally written April 27, 2016.

**_I'm dreaming_ ** **_about_ ** **_the_ ** **_day_ ** **_when_ ** **_you_ ** **_wake_ ** **_up_ ** **_ & _ ** **_find_ ** **_that_ ** **_what_ ** **_you're_ ** **_looking_ ** **_for_ ** **_has_ ** **_been_ ** **_here_ ** **_the_ ** **_whole_ ** **_time_.**

**_If_ ** **_you_ ** **_could_ ** **_see_ ** **_that_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_the one_ ** **_who_ ** **_understands_ ** **_you_** ** _,_ ** **_been_ ** **_here_ ** **_all_ ** **_along_ ** **_._ **

**_So_** **** ** _why_ ** **_can't_ ** **_you_ ** **_see_ ** **_?_ ** **_YOU_ ** **_BELONG_ ** **_WITH_ ** **_ME_ ** **_._ ** _❤_

_[_ _Karma's_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _.]_

   There he goes with the green-haired girl again. Off to the arcade, was it? I always seem to have so much confidence, but when he's with _her_ _,_ I can't intervene. He looks too happy, I don't want to take that away from him. I'm great at math, but I could never calculate if I could make Nagisa happier than that grassy, pudding-loving, waste of energy. _What_ _am_ _I_ _talking_ _about_ _?_ _Of_ _course_ _I_ _could_ _!_ What a stupid question. But why am I still sitting at my desk with a dumb look on my face?

   I've been there for him all throughout middle school! What has she done? Put his hair in pigtails... _That_ _ &_ _cause_ _trouble_ _._ I wanted to reach out & say: _"_ _Wait_ _!_ _Please_ _don't_ _leave_ _!"_ But instead I laid my head on my desk, covering my face. _Nagisa_ _,_ _you_ _belong_ _with_ _me_ _._ I know you do... It may sound selfish, yes. But I can feel it. My heart tells me so. And I decided to start believing my heart. It whispers words of encouragement when I need a boost. It's telling me to _try_ _._ So why am I not listening? Why am I not moving? _He_ _was_ _almost_ _out_ _the_ _door_ _!_  
  
"Ah, Kayano-chan... Just give me a moment!" I heard his voice... And footsteps coming my way.

_'_ _Don't_ _come_ _any_ _closer_ _.'_ I thought to myself, tightening my arms as a barrier around my face.

_'_ _Don't_ _do_ _it_ _.'_  
_'_ _Stay_ _away_ _.'_  
_'_ _I_ _might_ _cry_ _if_ _you_ _come_ _any_ _closer_ _.'_  
_'_ _Nobody_ _wants_ _to_ _see_ _that_ _.'_  
**_Nobody_** ** _._**  
_'_ _You'll_ _regret_ _seeing_ _your_ _best_ _friend_ _like_ _this_ _.'_  
_'_ _You_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _.'_  
_'_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _.'_

   "Hey, Karma! Are you feeling alright? Do you want to tag along with us?" I felt him nudge my shoulder.  
_Should_ _I_ _?_ He's going... _With_ **_her_** _._ _Could_ _I_ _do_ _it_ _?_

   I raised my head... No tears came. A painful smile etched it's way across my face.

  ' _No_ _thank_ _you_ _.'_  
 That was what I would've said maybe 10 minutes ago. But with this painful smile, one I've adorned as a mask for far too long, I nodded. "I'm fine. And I'd love to tag along." I stood up, grabbing my bag.

   "Let's go then!" He smiled that cute little smile of his. _A_ _genuine_ _smile_ _._ Not a crappy fake one like mine. But he was smiling... He was smiling _because_ _I_ _agreed_ _._ Without saying another word, I grabbed Nagisa's hand & shot a secretive, menacing glare at the little grass annoyance. Nagisa just tilted his head, looking at our hands. "Yeah, we better hurry! We don't wanna have to wait in long lines!"

   He just nodded. "Hai!"  
   He looks so happy... Just seeing him so happy gives me a sense fulfillment. _Nagisa_ _,_ _you_ _really_ _do_ _belong_ _with_ _me_ _._

_I'm_ _waiting_ _for_ _the_ _day_ _you_ _realize_ _this_ _too_ _._

  And off we went, holding hands. Kayano seemed bothered by my gesture with Nagisa. _Oh_ _well_ _..._ _That_ _doesn't_ _matter_ _._ I leaned over to whisper to Nagisa, _"_ _I've_ _been_ _here_ _the_ _whole_ _time_ _..._ _Only_ _for_ _you_ _."_

  I saw a tiny smile spread across his lips before he whispered back. _"_ _I_ _know_ _._ _Of_ _course_ _you_ _are_ _."_ And when I was sure Kayano wasn't looking, I pressed my lips to his cheek gently... Only for a second.

   A small blush burned onto his cheeks. _Maybe_ _now_ _he_ _would_ _understand_ _..._


End file.
